brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
The LEGO Movie 2 Videogame
The LEGO Movie 2 Videogame is a video game based on The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part. It was released on February 26, 2019. 'Official Description' The alien monster invaders have left Bricksburg in ruins. It is now up to Emmet and a host of heroic characters to go beyond their world and save their friends from the strange inhabitants of the Systar System. Journey into outer space, discover new worlds, and test your Master Building skills. Cast * Priscila Amorin - * Ewa Andruskiewicz - Wyldstyle (Polish) * Marya Arellano - * Piotr Bajtlik - Rex Dangervest (Polish; DLC) * Brite Baumgardt - * Danielle Bisutti - * Marine Boiron - * Igor Borecki - DUPLO bricks (Polish) * Jason Canning - * Chris Cox - * Jessica DiCicco - * Robin Atkin Downes - * Kaori Furukawa - * Amanda Hinojosa - * Blanca Hualde - * Neil Kaplan - * J.P. Karliak - * Arif S. Kinchen - * Lex Lang - * Misty Lee - * Tiziana Martello - * Catherine Martinez - * Celine Melloul - * Dave B. Mitchell - * Max Mittelman - * Travis Oates - * Maren Rainer - * Roger Rose - * Alex Ryan - * Miyuki Sawashiro * Katia Sorrentino - * Carla Tassara - * Jon Luke Thomas - * Magdalena Wasylik - Sweet Mayhem (Polish; DLC) * Travis Willingham - * Vil Zedek - Crew * Kal-El Bogdanoye - Voice Director 'Characters' DLC Characters Vehicle Worlds The Systar System * Apocalypseburg * Syspocalypstar * Asteroid Field * Systarian Jungle * Harmony City * Sorting Area * The Ceremony The Rex-Splorer System * Classic Bricksburg * The Old West * Middle Zealand * Planet Sparkles * Goldtropolis * Planet Unikitty Differences Between the film and the game *Lucy wasn't captured by General Mayhem in Apocalypseburg. *The DUPLO Creatures are made of with LEGO bricks as opposed to Duplo Bricks in the film. *The DUPLO version of Wonder Woman is omitted for some reasons. *Rex Dangervest dies in the Systar System instead of the Climax. *Rex is surprised that he's fading out of existance, while he was unfazed by it in the film. *The game ends with the dance off in the Systar System followed by a concert that performed by Wyldstyle. *Lucy does not have her real hair in the game. *All Fabuland figures has standard Minifigure body parts, although their molded heads remained intact. Trivia * This game contains elements from LEGO Worlds and as well as previous LEGO titles. * Some building tools in this game have equal or similar functions to the tools from LEGO Worlds. Examples: Building Page and Scanner Binoculars as the Discovery Tool, Magic Wand as Painting Tool. * This is the first Movie-based LEGO game to abandon levels. ** This is also the first licensed media based game to abandon finding characters with all characters now unlocked via artifacts except a select few found in the story. ** It's also the first to Media-based title to abandon the True *insert name here* for finding a certain amount of studs. ** It is the second LEGO game to eliminate abilities. The first was LEGO Worlds. * Some animations, such as the ones that Emmet has, were originally from LEGO Dimensions. * This is the first time in a LEGO Videogame for the Flash not to have super speed. Category:Video Games Category:Numberless sets Category:The LEGO Movie Category:2019 media‎